1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor sensor such as a rotational speed detector.
2. Description of Related Art
An example of a semiconductor sensor having a mounting plate on which a sensing chip is mounted is disclosed in JP-A-2006-132978. In this semiconductor sensor, the sensor is unitarily packaged, and signals are led out through terminals extending from the packaged sensor. Generally, a sensing chip of a semiconductor sensor is packaged in a can, or integrally molded with resin thereby to reduce the manufacturing cost. To further reduce the manufacturing cost, a method for mounting a sensing chip in a bare chip state is being utilized these days. In this bare chip mounting method, the following problem is involved.
Gel used for covering and protecting the bare chip mounted on a mounting surface has high flowability until it is cured. Accordingly, the gel flows out to reach other portions where components are connected with adhesive, causing deterioration in connecting strength. To cope with this problem, it has been proposed to form banks for preventing the gel from flowing out around a surface for mounting the bare chips. However, a size of the semiconductor sensor becomes large by forming the banks surrounding the mounting surface, causing increase in the manufacturing cost.